Certain insects and insect-like invertebrate, collectively known as bugs, can be a nuisance to humans as being a mild irritation, biting and carrying harmful bacteria. Attempted control of bug population takes various forms and achieves varying degrees of success. Insecticides are found to be objectionable, particularly in closed rooms.